


MADNESS IS AN INSTINCT

by TheInnocentMage



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2233, AU, Death, Destruction of the USS Kelvin, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapped James Kirk, M/M, Pain, Raised by the enemy, Romulans, T'hy'la, Tattoos, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Travel, alternative reality, narada - Freeform, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnocentMage/pseuds/TheInnocentMage
Summary: The USS Kelvin falls. And from the rubble, the Romulans capture an escaping shuttle containing remnants of the medical crew and a child without a farther. James Tiberius Kirk loses more than just his family. Raised as a killer, an assassin, a monster, he has never known what it means to be human. Imagine Captain Pike's surprise when he boards the Narada, only to see the face of a ghost, someone he thought dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!

**CH1 - 2233.04**

**I**

Remnants of the USS Kevin scatter across space, sending harpoons of metal torpedoing towards the escaping shuttles. Within seconds the shards had torn through a haul, propelling one of the small crafts sideways and veering off trajectory. The young betazoid inside protectively wrapped her arms around the newborn human. His small, soft breaths warmed the crook of her neck as the shuttle hurled out of control. She could feel his _fear, confusion, want of identity._

     Beyond the mess of damaged medical equipment she could see the other doctors and nurses rushing to sedate the mother. A woman whom was desperately crying for a husband she had lost, and refused to hold her child for any longer out of grief.

      The skeleton of the shuttle shook violently. Glancing up from her young charge to the port window, she watched the Romulan ship come crashing back into view. Long, obsidian tentacles drew closer and closer, an all-consuming night that blocked out the stars. Until the steady hum of a tractor beam radiated from the floor where she knelt, and travelled into her legs. A silence hung over the group. Her fingers trembled with fearful understanding, she knew the truth, the truth she didn't want to hear. Death was to greet them all soon.

      Slowly the betazoid lowered to sit. The cold metal seared through her clothes to the nerves under her skin. With a care only known to one whom has been loved, she cradled the child in his first and soon to be last moments. She watched as many of her colleges joined to sit on the shuttle floor. Acceptance woven into their skin-deep calmness.

      The seconds trickled into minutes before the shuttle halted completely. Outside she could hear the bangs as the enemy crew tried to open the doors. The sounds radiated through the metal exterior. With one final CLANG both fall away to reveal a splintered and fractioned part of the Kelvin's medical team. "OUT!" A rough voice ordered in standard.

      With each step they form a line beside the damaged craft, hands held to their heads -except one. Some weeping, some stoic. With one harsh kick, a Romulan male sent the betazoid tumbling to her knees. She leant over to shield the child but her efforts are in vein. Another Romulan rips the newborn from her arms, surprised at first by what he'd found.

"A name?" He questioned emotionlessly, holding the fragile body in one hand.

"Pa-pardon?" She stammered.

"Its name?" He gestured to the stirring infant.

With great effort she tried to recall the name on which both parents had settled.

"Ja-James Kirk."

      She was surprised by the shock which enveloped the Romulan's features before indifference washed over him once again. Turning on his heels, he left without saying another word, but still carrying the child. Tears crept into her eyes. There were no words on her lips or thoughts on her mind. Her voice broke as she called, pleaded, _begged_ to return James to her. But to no avail the other guards pushed her back into line and this time she shakily raised her hands to her head. But maybe, she wonders, maybe he has a chance.

"Kill them." One called. "Captain's orders."

**...**

**..**

**.**


	2. CHILD OF STARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Let me know if you spot any, I'm more than happy to change them.

**MADNESS IS AN INSTINCT**

**CH2 - CHILD OF STARS**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**II**

With each step Kovak listens blankly as his black-clad boots sound heavily on the worn metal corridor.

_THUD. THUD. THUD._

Their mining-ship was in greater disrepair than he would of liked to believe, a relic of an era yet to come, or so he's been told. Kovak sighs as he comes to a halt and lingers at the crossroad composed of corridors. The fragile, human child in his arms had stirred briefly, but had quickly fallen to an uneasy rest. He looks down longing, and for a moment, it feels as if he's holding his own son.

A child, a son, a young wife that haven't even born yet, how does anyone come to terms with that? His home world gone, along with everyone he loves. But then, not really, Romulan is still here. The notion settles no grievances in his mind. Now with the universe and her cruelness, he has neither his planet or his family. He wonders, if by chance their paths crossed, would he interfere with this version of them? Perhaps. But they would no longer be the people he once knew.

Kovak sighs again, the moment is lost and he becomes more aware, noticing as the infant in his hands struggles to breath. It's common knowledge that humans are a weaker, inferior species, they require a much higher saturation of oxygen in the atmosphere. And if some sort of aid isn't provided, the child would eventually suffocate. Kovak continues to walk forward in silence. Right now he has two choices, one- flush the child out of an airlock and be done with it. Two- take James Tiberius Kirk to Captain Nero and change the course of this reality's Federation forever. Striking the most devastating blow, no weapon made of metal could achieve. Starfleet will crumble. But not from her enemies, too many have tried and failed. Proving that only an empire that falls from within can truly die.

Was there really a choice? Kovak smiles as he approaches the bridge and the child begins to cry.

It's almost pitiful.

No, _it is pitiful._

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**III**

The engine hums diligently, vibrating through vast interior of the bridge and reaching out to every inch of the Narada. Kovak stands patiently waiting for permission to cross the threshold, wondering how to explain. . . _this._ The boy has gone silent again in his arms, so silent that Kovak leans down a little to check he is still breathing. Warmth meets his cheek and Kovak pulls back, it's not like he particularly cares.

"Permission granted."

He steps forward, ignoring the curious glances from his crew-mates and only stops when he stands in front his Captain. There's a pause and then Ayel nods.

"Captain Nero, the escape shuttle held no significant personal. They were Starfleet medical."

It's only after he speaks, Kovak realises his voice is shaking.

"And what is that in your possession?" Ayel almost sneers.

"A child."

"You brought a _human child_ into Captain Nero's presence?"

Kovak flinches at the ice in the first office's tone, before swallowing thickly and steadying his frame.

"No, sir." He barely makes above a whisper. "I brought James Tiberius Kirk."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**IX**

Kovak learnt quickly, and to his great misfortune, that human children grow at an exponential rate.

In less than one point five Federation years, Kirk became a master of the escape. A problem that was only his it seemed, as Nero assigned him the child's primary guardian. How naively he had thought this would be an easy task. Human children are the most vexing creatures in this universe, and there are times Kovak wants nothing more than to point his phaser at the boy's head and pull the trigger.

**...**

By four years, Kirk was so skilled at hiding, even the ship's scanners couldn't find him, and Kovak had believed for some time that the human had found a way off _the Narada_. The first time it happened, after hours of searching, the little boy came torpedoing out of nowhere and straight into his unsuspecting legs. Only then the little pest wouldn't let go, laughing and giggling and smiling. And Kovak realised, that in that moment, that James was looking up him like he had painted the stars in the sky. Shock was soon enveloped by shame, and then anger, because he had done nothing worthy of this human's adoration and yet, he had it anyway. But James had managed to successful escape and hide from a crew of Romulans. No easy fleet by any standards, and maybe some small part of Kovak, felt proud. Perhaps Kirk held promise yet.

**...**

Seven long, exhausting years, a few mistakes and the right guidance, James showed a maturity equal to a child of their own world twice his age. He became fluent in both Romulan and Ancient Vulcan dialects, a reasonable opponent in hand-to-hand combat- learning early on that he could not match he rest of the crew in strength alone. Instead James harnessed the agility, his lean frame provided him in a fight. After all, missing punches is far better than taking them.

His 'Standard' human tongue remained weaker, the young boy needed more time to master its differences to the ones he had been exposed to growing up. A subtext called 'Russian' was recovered from a scavenged chip, outmoded and further damaged in the fires of human's exploding ship. A tragedy, Kovak mused, but the Federation couldn't gain any lasting proof of their existence in deep space.

Orion, on the other hand, took hold quickly. Their species were eager to trade and less eager to ask questions, which made them perfect 'allies' and James learnt their intricate language fast. The crew aboard _the Narada_ held some small fluency with many tongues, they were after all, a simple mining ship.

With each passing day, month, year, the human grew stronger. The unfavourably high temperatures and low oxygen levels seemed to bother James less than when he was small, well smaller. By nine Federation years, Nero had allocated James shifts on bridge duty. Many of the crew held little indifference to the human boy, treating him like nothing more than a part of the ship. A component that served a purpose, but was to be left alone. Others engaged with him regularly, out of pity or curiosity or boredom, sometimes Kovak couldn't tell the three apart. But he knew James felt isolated, as a child of another world and an intelligent one at that, it didn't take him long to judge himself as less. Telling the boy lies, filling his head with false truths would end in being more damaging in the long run. Perhaps certain details weren't- brought up.

Spock killing his mother and father is an extension of the truth. One that fuelled the human's rage, kept him determined and persistently endeavoured with his training.

When James reached sixteen, he was a fully functioning part of the crew. No more childish tantrums or outbursts. A well crafted weapon, who's loyalty was unquestionable and unwavering. A skilled fighter and thief. With a habit of getting him hurt. . . again. . . and again. . . and again.

Early on Kovak located a data packet from a legal system. As chief medical office it was his duty to study the ins and outs of human biology in great detail. The kid received a few broken bones along the way, but somehow he has always managed to make it this far without damaging his fragile body- permanently. He learnt quickly of the many misconceptions his race has held for humans. Their bodies were remarkably resilient and reasonably good at healing themselves. Little comfort did that information provide to stop him worrying, especially when James seemed to have an allergic reaction to something every other week. Yet, the Gods must hold heart for the boy because he always seems to bounce back.

**...**

Nero often rewarded James, permitting him to shadow the pilot team and engage during battles. Short-lived as they may be. And out-matched as their opponents were. It was one of those rare few things that brought a smile to the boy's face these days.

And maybe that was his fault.

There was one mistake Kovak would never forgive himself for. It had seemed like a good idea at the start, and well, in retrospect that's how they all begin.

Leaving a thirteen year old James on Tarsus IV for a few months was done with the most cunning of intentions. It was an isolated colony, new and young, with very little people asking for names or recognising faces. Their weapon would be given a chance to adjust to new scenarios. With Tarsus IV's population being roughly 87% human, it would provide James with a level of insight, needed to understand how to interact with other members of his species and learn invaluable mannerisms, that Romulans could not.

How wrong they were.

And in the storm of chaos and murder and soil soaked so deeply with blood, James slipped through their fingers. Four of the crew, including Kovak, had to dress as Vulcans to sneak on the Starfleet vessel and locate James amongst the survivors. No easy task as it turned out. They were almost discovered, when a young Vulcan, seemingly close to James' age at the time, had asked a few too many question and became suspicious enough of them to tell his caregivers of their presence. _Brat._ But James was secured from the enemy's talons, albeit traumatised, malnourished and a shadow of the boy they'd raised. Kovak cursed the Fates. That had been three long Federation years ago, and despite the horrors he had bared witness to, James had grown into a healthy sixteen year old.

At least, as far as any medical scanner could tell.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think :)
> 
> To Markadian, Raven, xaphyr, NyxNight, and redford thank you for your reviews! And yes, of course there will be more chapters! x


End file.
